Ginger hair, blue eyes
by WoahJennifer
Summary: Beca can't think straight. Her mind is always on Chloe. All these feelings and emotions that Beca has never felt before are becoming unbearable, she just can't find the confidence in her to let them out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at writing a Beca/Chloe fanfic. I hope it doesn't suck, feedback would be grateful. Hopefully more chapters to come :)  
**

Beca was sitting at her desk finishing off her Math homework when there was a knock at the door. To her surprise a certain redhead was standing on the other side with a smile for ear to ear.

"Hey Bec!" said Chloe excitedly before grabbing the brunette and squeezing her into a tight hug.

"Hey Chloe, I wasn't expecting you until, umm, well I wasn't really expecting you at all."

Chloe Beale was single headedly the most beautiful girl Beca had ever seen. Beca loved everything about Chloe down to each freckle on her nose. Every time the brunette saw Chloe her heart would literally skip a beat. This was all new to Beca and she had trouble coming to terms with these feelings she had gotten from the redhead but she couldn't help them. The only thing that was holding Beca back from admitting her undying love for Chloe was she didn't know if she felt the same way.

Chloe walked past Beca and threw herself onto the bed.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie." the redhead suggested.

Beca hated movies but she was willing to make an exception for Chloe.

"Sure, I guess, which one?"

"_Dear John_."

Chloe pulled the DVD from her handbag and slotted it into Beca's laptop. Beca slid onto the bed next to Chloe and started to watch.

"Wow, this really sucks." the brunette thought to herself.

Just then a tear dropped from Chloe's eye.

"Are you ok?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Y-yeah just this is really s-s-ad."

Chloe put her hand over her mouth to try and suppress her sobs but it wasn't working. The redhead started to cuddle Beca. Beca froze for a moment, her heart racing, and decided to stroke Chloe's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

The film had finally finished and Chloe had eventually calmed down. It was about 11:48pm and it was really dark outside.

"Chloe, I think you should stay here tonight, I don't think it's safe you walk back to your dorm alone this late at night." Beca suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be intruding your space or anything." the redhead replied.

"Since when have you ever been worried about intruding space?" Beca winked at Chloe reminding herself of the shower situation not too long ago.

" Thanks Bec, you're the best!"

Chloe placed a quick peck on Beca's cheek to show her thanks. The brunettes cheeks quickly turned red. The redhead placed the laptop onto Beca's desk and slipped into bed. Kimmy Jin was showing no sign of returning until the morning and Beca was glad of the privacy. The brunette slipped in next to Chloe. Beca's nostrils were quickly greeted by a sweet fruity smell that the brunette instantly fell in love with.  
"Hey Bec, turn the light off?"  
"Oh, yeah, right, sorry." Becca replied as she flicked the lamp switch off turning the room black.

Chloe shuffled over and placed her arms around Beca in a kind of cuddle. The brunette instantly felt safe with Chloe's arms wrapped around her. It was perfect, she was perfect. Their bodies fit together like a jigsaw and it felt so right. Beca slowly drifted off to sleep replaying today's events in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was woken by the vibrating of her cell phone when she realized Chloe was no longer beside her. She took her phone from the desk and opened the message. It was from Chloe.

_Had to run, forgot about my morning class, we should hang after x _

_Yeah, sounds good, what time? :) x_

Chloe didn't respond for about 3 minutes and 41 seconds, not that Beca was counting or anything.

_Umm, 10:30? On the quad x _

_See you there x _

Beca rose from her bed and changed into some ripped skinny jeans and a navy jumper before giving her hair a brush and putting it into a messy bun.

She spent the remaining time studying for some test she had on Friday. Beca checked the time on her phone, it was 10:28.

The brunette leapt from her seat, grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

A couple of minutes later Beca spotted Chloe sitting on the grass about 10 feet away. She walked over and sat opposite the redhead.

"Hey loser." Beca said with a quick smirk.

"Oh Bec, you really need to work on them insults of yours." Chloe replied, her vibrant blue eyes beaming.

The quad was virtually empty, this was a surprise to Beca as the weather was actually nice for a change and had presumed everyone would be out on the grass studying or whatever.

"How are you?" The brunette asked.

"I am _fabulous_! How about you?" Chloe replied seeming happier than usual.

"I guess I'm fi-," Chloe jumped at Beca and started to tickler her "HEY! STOP!" the brunette shouted, giggling at the same time and trying to wrestle Chloe off of her.

The redhead clambered on top of Beca, stopping her from moving and continued to tickler her stomach. They rolled around for about 5 minutes screaming and laughing until they couldn't take it anymore. Beca grabbed onto Chloe's hips and pushed her to the ground.

"Chloe, you suck!" the brunette said trying to catch her breath.

Chloe rolled onto her side facing Beca. The brunette became fixed on the blue eyes that lay about 5 inches in front of her face.

_Kiss her Beca, go on you whimp! Do it! _She thought to herself.

Chloe's phone beeped, signalling a text message. She pulled the phone from her pocket and rolled onto her back to read the message.

"Bec, I gotta go, Aubrey wants me to help her choose an outfit for her hot date." Chloe said slipping her phone back into her pocket and beginning to stand up.

"Okay," Beca stood up and Chloe hugged her goodbye allowing the brunette to get another smell of the sweet fruity scent that Chloe's hair held, "Laters."

Chloe smoothed her hair, picked up her bag and began to walk away.

The redhead was about to turn the corn, leaving Beca's sight when she noticed Chloe had left her scarf on the ground.

"CHLOE!" Beca shouted.

Chloe turned around and Beca waved the scarf above her head. The redhead fast-walked over to Beca.

"Thank you Ms. Mitchell, I don't know what I would do without you." Chloe said with a hint of sarcasm.

Beca wrapped the scarf around Chloe's neck.

"Anytime m'lady." Beca replied with a wink.

Beca returned to her dorm to find Kimmy Jin and her pals sitting on the bed eating some kind of vile smelling shushi.

"The white girl's back." Kimmy Jinn said with no expression whatsoever.

"And the white girl is leaving." Beca said swiftly walking back to the door, knowing that she isn't welcome.

The brunette exited the building and headed over to the library to try and kill time before her first class of the day.

She slumped down on at a desk and retrieved her text books from her bag, opening them on page 123. She was about to place her headphones on her head when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Beeeeeccccaaarrrrr."

Beca turned around to find her good friend Jesse standing there with about 7 books in his arms.

"Woah, Jess, I never had you down as the reading type." the brunette joked.

"Yeah well I am just_ full_ of surprises!" Jesse replied.

"Yep, guess so, now if you wouldn't mind I have to study." Beca said in the least offensive tone possible.

"Never had you down for the studying type," Jesse said before punching Beca in the arm " Seeya squirt."

Jesse walked out of the library, opening the door with his foot and trying to prevent his book tower from falling.

Beca pulled her headphones onto her head and began reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am really sorry for not updating for a while, I've been super busy, this is a really short chapter but**** I promise I will make it up to you soon. **Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews, it means a lot :) 

Beca awoke from her slumber by the Librarian tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss, but we're closing up."

The brunette stole a glance at the clock. It was 6:30pm, 2 hours after her class.

"_Damnit!_" Beca grabbed her books, stuffed them in her bag and ran out the doors hoping that she didn't miss too much on Algebra.

Beca was a few feet away from her dorm when she saw Chloe with a tall figure heading towards her. The brunette sprinted to the door, ran up the stairs and into her room, hoping that Chloe hadn't seen her. She threw her bag on the bed and climbed onto the windowsill, trying to get a good view of who Chloe was with. He had dark brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a shirt which read 'My pen is huge' which made Beca cringe. The boy placed his hands on Chloe's shoulder blades, trailing down until he reached her hips, then placed a kiss on the redheads pink lips. Beca felt a shot of jealousy in her stomach which caused her to retreat to her bed and hid under the covers.

The next morning Beca headed down to the showers to freshen up before Bellas rehearsal. The brunette closed the shower curtain on one of the cubicles and hung her towel over the side. The water rained down on her hair, which was tied up in a messy bun, and worked its way down to her toes. The hot water helped Beca wash away her jealousy from yesterday. Suddenly she heard the scraping of metal, which indicated that the brunettes shower curtain had been pulled back. Beca turned around to find a very naked Chloe Beale standing in front of her. Beca jumped out of her skin and grabbed her towel to cover herself.

"Chloe, what have I told you about barging into my shower unannounced!" The brunette said, her cheeks matching Chloe's hair.

This had happened on her first week at Barden. The redhead had caught Beca singing Titanium and forced her to duet completely nude. It's not like the brunette hadn't seen it all before.

"Rules are meant to be broken, my dear Beca." Chloe replied with a pervy smile.

"Don't give me that look, now if you wouldn't mind I have to shower."

Chloe inched closer, making Beca's heart pound faster than usual. The brunette was fixed onto the redheads blue orbs in an attempt for her eyes not to wonder.

"I know you saw me yesterday." Chloe said.

"Pft, w-when?" Beca replied gingerly.

"You were heading back to your dorm, I was with Tom."

"Is he your b-boyfriend?" Beca couldn't help but stammer when she was found a situation awkward, it was kind of her thing.

"No, we're just-to be honest I don't even know but he's _a lot_ of fun." Chloe said winking.

"Out." Beca pointed out of the stall, smirking.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Chloe turned around to leave "call me later, we should get lunch, after rehearsal."

"Sounds good to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Rehearsal was tough, especially since Aubrey had something against Beca. The only thing on the brunettes mind right now was Chloe and she couldn't focus on the choreography, which was making Aubrey angrier and angrier every time she made a mistake. Suddenly two warm hands landed on Beca's wrists.

"Here, let me show you." the redhead seductively purred into her ear.

Beca felt a shiver run down her spine. Chloe guided the brunettes arms in a square motion three times to make sure Beca would remember it.

"Try it." Chloe said releasing her grip.

She resembled the motion perfectly, Beca smirked at Chloe.

"Thanks Beale."

"Anytime." The redhead winked and walked back to her spot next to Aubrey.

Aubrey dismissed everyone from the gym and all the Bellas filed out after being cooped up doing cardio and practising the same song for what felt like 10 hours. Just as Beca was about to exit, Chloe came up from behind and put her arms around the brunettes waist, resting her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"So I was thinking, we should go to this party tonight." Chloe suggested.

"What about lunch?"

"We can do that another time, this party going to be off the hook!"

"What time?"

"9 at the pool, be there, or else." Chloe released Beca, winked at her then sprinted past her to catch up with Aubrey.

Beca walked back to her dorm, waist still tingling from Chloe's touch. She entered her room to find Kimmy Jin sitting on her computer, typing away. Kimmy Jin wasn't the most sociable of people but her and Beca got along well enough, they were getting on quite well actually. They rarely spoke but when they did it wasn't forced or awkward. The brunette had three hours until she had to be at the pool so she decided on getting herself lost in a mix.

At eight, Beca saved her mix and started getting ready. She slipped into a black dress that hugged her stomach, fell freely from the waist and ended at her knees. The brunette curled her hair and put on some make-up. Beca placed a flowery headband in her hair and put some black heels on. Saying goodbye to Kimmy Jin, she left her dorm and headed to the pool.

The pool was full with drunken youths, grinding against each other while heavy beats played. Beca scanned the crowd looking for Chloe. After about 3 tries she finally found the redhead by the drinks table, looking rather wasted. The brunette weaved through the crowd, stepping on several plastic cups that were discarded on the floor. After a long journey, she finally found Chloe pouring herself another drink.

"Hey you." Beca said poking Chloe's side.

"Beeeeeeecccaaaaa!" the redhead shouted, pulling Beca into a quick embrace.

"Woah, Chloe, how much have you had?" Chloe picked up a red cup and handed it to Beca, the brunette took the cup and had a sip. She wasn't in the mood for drinking butfuck it, she thought, downing the rest of the content in the cup. The burning sensation in her throat felt good as it travelled down to her stomach.

"You are looking _hot_, Bec!" Chloe shouted over the loud music.

"Why thank you, Chlo, you don't look to bad yourself." Beca added with a wink.

The redhead stepped closer to Beca so their heads were inches apart.

"Care to dance?" Chloe slid her hand into Beca's and dragged or should I say, stumbled, with her into the crowd.

_Guess I didn't have a choice on that one. _The brunette thought.

They entered the wild pack of drunken people that were dancing sloppily everywhere. Die Young by Ke$ha was blasting out of the speakers. Chloe was swaying from left to right in front of Beca in time with the music. The brunette wasn't really into dancing, she usually sat on the side lines watching. Chloe took Beca's wrists and placed them on her waist, pulling her closer so their bodies fitted together, which made Beca vaguely remember the time they were cuddling in bed. They were both swaying simultaneously together, it felt like there was nobody else around them, it was just Chloe and Beca. It was going perfectly until Chloe was sick all over some girl in front of them. _Shit_. The brunette put her arm around the redhead's back and helped her across campus back to Beca's dorm.

When they got to the front door, Beca fumbled in her dress pocket and unlocked the door. Kimmy Jin wasn't there, thank god, it was like she knew exactly when Beca didn't want her there. The brunette placed Chloe onto her bed and began to unzip the vomit soaked playsuit Chloe was wearing.

"Trying to take advantage of me whilst I'm drunk Ms. Mitchell?" Chloe said with a wink before falling back onto Beca's bed, giggling.

"Hah, you wish." Beca replied with a smile.

She pulled the playsuit from Chloe and put it into a plastic bag. The redhead was lying there in her underwear, which happened to be very revealing. Beca went to her drawer and pulled out an oversized shirt that she sometimes used for sleeping in and slipped it onto Chloe. She tucked the redhead into bed and sat down at her desk to continue with her mix. Beca was so engrossed in her computer that she didn't realise Chloe was standing inches away from her, breathing down her neck.

"Chlo, go to bed, you're drunk." Beca sighed.

"I am sooooo not drunk!"

Beca span around in her chair so she was facing Chloe. The redhead looked beautiful, even though she had puked a week's worth of food and probably drank her bodyweight. Her hair was messy in a sexy way which Beca really liked.

The brunette pointed to the bed. "Now."

"Ugh, fine." Chloe replied, wobbling her way back over to Beca's bed.

Beca swivelled back around and began mixing her beats again. About 10 minutes later she was again interrupted by Chloe, but this time the redhead was placing wet, sloppy kisses down Beca's neck. The brunettes heart was racing, she didn't know what she should do. Chloe was obviously drunk and Beca didn't want to take advantage of her state but she had been waiting for this moment ever since they first met. Beca couldn't help but turn her chair around and press her lips against Chloe's. The redhead pulled Beca from up her chair and enclosed her arms around her, deepening the kiss.

"Chloe..." Beca said pulling away from the redheads arms.

"What?"

"I-I really like you, ok."

"I like you too." Chloe said before crashing their lips together again.

"I mean, when you wake up in the morning, I just don't want this to be a drunken mistake." Beca looked into Chloe's blue eyes.

"I want this, Beca, I want you, _I love you_, I knew it the minute I met you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up. I just got stuck."

Tears welled up in Beca's eyes.

"I love you too, Chloe Beale."


End file.
